Kasagura and The swordsman of the seven blades
by NausekaUchiha14
Summary: when he was a boy nauseka was teased and abused by his peers. when the 6th great ninja war began everyone was shaken. Nauseka a once prized disciple of Naruto uzumaki the 6th hokage is now a rogue and trying to bring back his dead sister NaruSaku NaskRiku


2

Kasagura

And - The

Swordsman

Of The Seven blades

Part

One

He inhaled and the taste of the fresh air revitalized him. The Sun was beginning to set creating a vast variety of colors, He grinned slightly as the beauty of the colors and abstract streaks of orange, purple, red and pink struck him. His white eyes flitted across the vast meadow and rolling plains leading to a huge spine of mountains, thirty or so miles away. He waited and watched as the suns edge was slowly beginning to rest behind the mountains. He leaned back and planted his hands firmly on the nape of the hill he was laying upon.

He sighed "This world is so vast, but in all its unconquerable glory we haven't even begun to understand it" he exhaled "eh Yamato Sama" The man said to the man in black shadow shinobi armor. Complemented with fish netting rimming around his sleeveless elbows. His midsection had a handmade and high endurance cloth wrapping, wrapped around his waist so many times that it ended with a rather large knot in his side but the most stand out or bold feature about him was his rather large but slightly thin katana held against his waist by the cloth wrapping. He looked at him with his experienced deep teal eyes,

"in all my years my friend Nauseka kun I've learned not to question why we've been given what we've received… and that when we have also been given such a unforgivable yet so majestic beginning ,life and resting place" he breathed in slightly and gave a reluctant exhale of acceptation.

"I can see what you mean my friend… but there's always going to be a place and time that requires questioning for us to gain a further understanding of something… but from your perspective I can respectfully say that you are right in some cases…" Nauseka said very intellectually. He reached behind and to the right of him his hand quickly found its objective which was a long commonly sharpened beautifully yet custom crafted katana hidden amongst a pile of seven blades, all of which seemed to be crafted by the same smithy. He unsheathed the blade and held its part called the "Hi" (midsection or neck) against the sun and a small light beam reflected off the edge and shaded his face a deep scarlet or ruby color. The action of this happening was caused by Nauseka storing a rather large amount of chakra into several different parts of the blade: the first- the bells tied then tethered and attached to the hilt of the blade this allowed him to whenever he wished, the bells would activated a rather powerful Genjutsu (illusion, hallucination) , the second The Knuckle guard which at any time a blade touched or nicked the guard he would send a chakra wave down the blade of the opponents sword or weapon propelling them in a backwards motion. And third the hand shaved ruby embedded in the balance point of the blade, allowing him to send a chalkra field down the ruby and diamond dust leading to the point of the blade and with his Kekkei genkai he could send a fire chalkra nature down the blade and light the blade aflame.

Nauseka began skillfully rotating the blade in his hand he suddenly threw the blade into the air and quickly threw the sheath into the air and they both watched silently as the spinning blade was amazingly sheathed in its custom made scabbard. Nauseka smirked and reached as the blade fell silently into his hand. Nauseka looked down upon the ground where his eyes rested for a few moments; he was clothed in a tight and a rather nicely fitting blue jean jacket. He was also wearing a tight pair of dark blue jean pants, but around his waist were three layers of black bloodstained cloth that looked of bandages but clearly were not. He was wearing a Heavy black shirt made of silk and his hand was covered in blood stained bandages. He looked behind him his long white cloak lay there thrown upon his other six blades besides the katana in his hand. He stood up and He slowly began sliding four of his blades into the cloth wrapping around his waist strategically hung in the cloth for specific actions or reasons. Then he tightened the cloth wrapping around the left side of his neck to the right of his midsection and placed the last three blades into this cloth wrapping. He leaned over and grabbed the white cloak on the ground and slowly slid it over himself but carefully so that all the seven blades were sticking out of the cloak.

The cloak was of sturdy silk and cotton it was bleach white except for the black and purple flames rimmed delicately around his sleeves, his collar and his hood.

"Alas my brother tis time to head back to Konoha" Yamato said with a sigh, He looked at Nauseka with his deep set eyes carefully.

"Yes it is my brother" Nauseka replied.


End file.
